


I Can't See

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [57]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Rip gave them time for a shore-leave so Leonard decided to bring Sara to a Rolling Stones concert.





	

It was a miracle that Rip allowed the team a 3-day shore leave. They have been requesting one for weeks already and their captain only agreed when Mick threatened to burn everything in Rip’s study area.

their spare time in the Waverider, Leonard introduced Sara to the Rolling Stones. He made her listen to their songs and even though she denied it many times, she secretly loves the band. Leonard was very particular with his request of dropping them off in Cleveland, Ohio year 1978. The World Series of Rock, a multi-act summer rock concert is happening and the Rolling Stones are playing. Sara had no plans for the shore leave so Leonard asked her to attend the concert with him. The two invited Mick but he said he’d rather spend his three days drowning in liquor than listening to a rock band.

As they got into the open area, they realized that the two of them got in a little late. The crowd was already thick and the Rolling Stones’ set is about to start. People were wild and unruly. Sara’s body frame isn’t perfect for situations like this because as much as she can handle big bag guys, disorderly concert-goers are too much for her.

Sara knows Leonard hates contact but the fact that he is persistent in listening to this band even with all the contact he is getting made Sara decide to endure the discomfort. She didn’t complain.

The Rolling Stones were two songs in when Sara was trying to convince herself that she’s enjoying the band. She wanted to sing along with the songs and party with the audience but people kept bumping into her, squeezing her and hurting her.

“This is how these concerts work back in the days, Sara,” Leonard reminded his friend, looking like he’s enjoying the concert.

Well she isn’t.

The crowd is getting too wild and it is making it difficult for her to see what’s happening on stage. “Ugh, the cons of being short,” she said to herself.

Two men bumped against her, making her temper get hot. Leonard noticed that she’s in her fighting stance so he pulled her closer to him. “Let them be and just enjoy.”

Again, she isn’t enjoying a single minute of this, even if the band is doing a good job. So she stopped trying.

“I’m not enjoying. Let’s go back,” Sara said as she tugged the sleeve of Leonard’s jacket.

Leonard didn’t look back at her but just said, “No, I like this band.”

Sara rolled her eyes at him. “Well, I like the Rolling Stones too but this isn’t fun anymore. I’m too short and I can barely see anything except for the back of people’s heads. People are crushing me. If you don’t want to leave then I’m going myself.”

She started walking away when Snart grabbed her arm. “Don’t be a killjoy.” And with a glare from Sara, he continued. “Okay. I’m only doing this because you have finally admitted that you are way shorter than me and I can finally tease you about it.”

Sara looked at him with a questioning expression when Leonard crouched to the ground.

“Sit on my shoulders,” he said.                                                                                    

“What?”

“Come on. You’ll have a better view and there’s nobody to push you up there.”

Sara hesitated and was thinking of saying ‘no thanks’ when Len grabbed her waist and prompted her to sit. So she did.

It took great strength for Leonard to stand up while carrying Sara on his shoulders. Once they’re up, Leonard heard Sara say: “Oh my god, this area is packed! I can see the band!”

After a while of being comfortable, Sara was singing along with the band,

                _“Childhood living is easy to do_

_The things you wanted I bought them for you.”_

Leonard smiled a genuine one upon hearing the assassin sing a Rolling Stones song soulfully. He can’t help but let himself go and sing with her.

                _“Graceless lady, you know who I am_

_You know I can’t let you slide through my hands.”_

Sara heard Snart sing for the first time, although faintly. For a man who usually drawls as he speaks, Leonard sure has a great singing voice.

“You sound good, Snart!”, Sara said from above him. From excitement, she almost fell down, if not for the tight grip Len has on her legs.

                _“Wild horses, couldn’t drag me away_

_Wild wild horses, couldn’t drag me away.”_

The crook and the assassin went back to the Waverider on a high, still singing Rolling Stones (and now intoxicated). Definitely not the last concert they’ll go to, as Leonard promised. Sara agreed as long as she gets to sit on his shoulders again and have the best view.

 

-end-


End file.
